


Storm, Fury, and a Quiet Moment

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Raylla [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Abigail mention, F/F, Tally mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: A moment of quiet and introspection
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Raylla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Storm, Fury, and a Quiet Moment

Scylla was curled, much in the same manner as a cat, up against Raelle’s middle. The two girls fit poorly in the small twin bed but didn’t mind because that meant they had to lie more closely to one another. Raelle was still awake, unable to sleep when her heart was still pounding as it did now. Scylla smelled sweet, scents of aromatic herbs Raelle recognized somewhat from the Cession wafting from her hair and a bit like sex, Raelle noticed proudly. Her expression was contented and peaceful, one hand gripping like a vice around Raelle’s wrist as though to keep her there, the rest of the arm being used as a pillow for Scylla’s head. Raelle brushed some hair from out of her girlfriend’s face.

“You are asleep, and that is the only reason I am willing to say this.” Raelle began in a whisper. “However, you need to know that in the time I have spent here, you are the brightest spot I have found. You have taught me to find joy again, whether in the day to day or the darkness. I’d thought these would be my last weeks on this Earth. I had _meant_ for these to be my last weeks until you changed my mind. Until you convinced me that my time here could mean more. You put life into my songs again and taught me to fly. Any strength I have garnered I owe to you. So, sleep Scylla, and I will run like hell to my bunk in the morning because any time I have here with you is worth it.”

Raelle sank into the bed further, tucking herself around Scylla once more, wrapping her free arm around Scylla’s waist. She hoped the pulsating beat of her heart wouldn’t disturb the older girl as Raelle could still hear it herself and feel it in her face. Despite how uncomfortably they had to scrunch together those nights in Scylla’s dorm room were the best nights of sleep Raelle got. They had not known one another for very long, but ever since that first meeting in the training fields, Raelle had felt something inexplicable holding them together.

The innocent blue eyes, the air of mystery, and the soft smiles that Scylla seemed to save for Raelle alone had her hooked. No matter what Abigail might think, however loudly she might think it, and no matter the curious and questioning glances from Tally, Raelle wanted to save this for herself, to protect this bubble of happiness like the sacred thing it was.

The army often spoke of storm and fury. Raelle had not understood or wanted to understand what that meant. Now, with Scylla curled into her, looking small but never weak, Raelle finally grasped the concept. Her heart was filled with storm and fury when she thought of what she would do for this girl. Her classes and her training had lost all meaning except for their use in protecting Scylla. She could have storm and fury in plenty, she had found.


End file.
